


El camino a casa

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kuroo is a sap, M/M, Mentions of Nekoma - Freeform, hoy y siempre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Kuroo recoge a Yaku en Shibuya y, camino a casa de Kenma, se permite hacer un pequeño desvío.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	El camino a casa

**Author's Note:**

> primero que nada, por si aun no quedo claro, este fic tiene spoilers del final de haikyuu, así que si no quiere saber, les recomiendo que se lo dejen para luego :D 
> 
> segundo, es 2020, y kuroyaku están de nuevo aquí para apresarme en sus garras, espero que disfruten de este CODA. La escena está situada dentro del último capítulo del manga, porque necesitaba sacarme algo de ellos urgentemente ;;; gracias a la beta por siempre estar allí para apoyar y llorar :)

—¿No te perdiste en la multitud, entonces? —Kuroo baja la ventanilla y se acomoda con un brazo sobre la puerta del coche. Muestra su sonrisa de un millón de yenes, esa que le ha abierto puertas y conseguido una multitud de contactos en el trabajo. Obtiene el resultado deseado, pues Yaku arruga todo el rostro en señal de molestia, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

—Te dije que estaría aquí, ¿verdad? —Yaku se cruza de brazos, apoyándose sobre el mango de la maleta. A pesar del tono retador de sus palabras, él también está sonriendo. Es un gesto más contenido que el de Kuroo, pero lleno de sinceridad. Luce realmente maravilloso, en aquel traje gris y con los llamativos lentes de sol sobre la cabeza—. Tú, en cambio, estás tarde. 

—Trabajo. Ya sabes.

Kuroo se encoge de hombros, negándose a ofrecerle más explicaciones. Tamborilea un dedo sobre el metal de la puerta, volviendo a observar a Yaku, la curva de su sonrisa, el cabello que lleva peinado hacia atrás, la línea de su espalda. Allí en medio de Shibuya, Yaku parece tan salido de una portada de revista como lo hace la gigantografía de Lev en el edificio a su espalda.

—Excusas. —Yaku se ríe, relaja la postura y se acerca hasta el coche, colocando la maleta en el asiento trasero y sentándose en el del acompañante. Carga consigo la misma seguridad de siempre y a Kuroo su cercanía le quita el aire. Le toma unos momentos reacomodarse detrás del volante. El ruido característico de Shibuya entra por la ventanilla abierta, pero Kuroo sólo tiene oídos para el roce de la respiración de Yaku y la cadencia de su voz—. Creí que tendrías un coche cinco estrellas.

—Menos críticas y más ponerse el cinturón, _por favor_ —Kuroo enfatiza aquel pedido con un falso y torpe acento ruso. Tiene ambas manos firmes en el volante y el motor encendido, pero es incapaz de moverse.

La risa de Yaku llena el espacio entre ellos. Es un gesto que le sacude todo el cuerpo, mientras se coloca el cinturón. Kuroo lo observa estirar el cuello hacia atrás y la manera en que se le hincha el pecho. Ambos ignoran las bocinas de los coches detrás de ellos. Cuando Yaku se detiene, lo mira a los ojos, éstos le brillan bajo el resplandor de los anuncios de Shibuya.

—Aunque no lo creas, el acento te sale mejor que a Lev —Yaku le da un par de palmadas consoladoras en la rodilla y estira las piernas hacia adelante. Se lleva las manos a la nuca, poniéndose cómodo en el asiento y fija la mirada en la calle.

Kuroo sonríe y pone primera.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa.

+

Aunque van tarde, Kuroo no se preocupa en preguntarle a Yaku si pueden hacer un pequeño desvío en el camino. A medida que se alejan del centro de la ciudad y se acercan a los suburbios, Kuroo puede sentir la nostalgia atarle la garganta. Recostado en su asiento, Yaku observa todo a medias, con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Pronto resulta evidente que sabe hacia dónde se dirigen, por la manera en que aprieta los labios y lleva una mano a sus cabellos, sacudiéndose el cansancio del viaje.

Kuroo lo observa de reojo y a través del espejo. Se dibuja en la mente la silueta de Yaku como un collage del joven que tiene delante y del chico que recuerda de sus años en Nekoma. Cambia de estación en la radio hasta encontrar algo de música amena. Aquello parece despertar completamente a Yaku, pues se empina el asiento y cambia de estación de inmediato.

—Sigues teniendo pésimos gustos —le dice, arrugando la nariz y buscando sin éxito algo que los convenza a ambos. Kuroo ríe, porque no puede evitar pensar qué diría Yaku si él explícitamente dijera que sus gustos lo incluyen. Quizás no es necesario decirlo. Algo flota entre ellos con tanta intensidad que Kuroo es capaz de creer que tomará forma.

No tardan más que unos minutos en llegar al área de Nerima y pisar los bordes de los terrenos de Nekoma. Kuroo se detiene frente a las puertas de entrada y el coche queda en silencio. Yaku es el primero en bajar. Lo hace de un salto, con una energía envidiable, y Kuroo lo sigue unos momentos después. Cierra la puerta del coche y se apoya sobre ésta, observando cómo Yaku da un par de pasos cautelosos hacia los grandes portones. Deben representar una imagen pintoresca, dos jóvenes en sus veintitantos, vestidos de traje, tan formales que parecen más dirigirse a una entrevista que a una reunión con sus viejos compañeros de equipo. Tiene el impulso de preguntarle a Yaku por qué decidió vestirse así, pero teme la respuesta y opta callarse.

Hay un aire fresco que le hace cosquillas en el cuello y cuando Yaku pasa los dedos por el hierro con un roce casi reverencial, Kuroo es incapaz de contener el temblor que le recorre el cuerpo.

—Parece que no hubiera pasado ni un año por ella —la voz de Yaku es un susurro, como si en vez de a la entrada de Nekoma, se encontraran ante el altar de un templo. Cuando se gira hacia Kuroo, la sonrisa en sus labios es pequeña y contenida, y a él le roba el aire.

—Pintaron toda la entrada a comienzo de año —le explica, finalmente acercándose a Yaku y sacando una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón. Aunque su trabajo lo ha llevado lejos de su vieja escuela, Kuroo se enorgullece de nunca realmente alejarse de ésta. El equipo que Naoi-san entrena este año tiene posibilidades de llegar a las Nacionales. Kuroo los ha visto jugar un par de veces. Cuando Yaku observa el manojo de llaves con curiosidad, Kuroo sonríe, la misma sonrisa electrizante con la que lo recibió en el coche—. Qué puedo decir, tengo contactos en todos lados.

Yaku sacude la cabeza y le golpea con un puño en el brazo.

—Eso, déjame decirte, _Yakkun_ , no lo extrañaba. —Aunque logra acabar la frase sin trancarse en ningún momento, el familiar apodo se desliza por su lengua con una suavidad que lo ahoga. El gesto indignado qué Yaku le regala sí le sacude la nostalgia.

—Todos deben preguntarse dónde estamos. —Yaku le roba las manos de las llaves, dando un par de pasos hacia el interior de los terrenos de Nekoma. Es un viernes a la tarde, pronto cerrarán las puertas, por lo cual realmente deberían apurarse. Pero Kuroo se siente inmóvil, atrapado entre los años que compartieron entonces y el deleite que siente al volver a ver a Yaku. Quiere que este momento se prolongue más allá de lo estrictamente necesario—. Además, ¿estás seguro que no nos meteremos en problemas?

—No más que con Kenma.

Kuroo se encoje de hombros. Yaku sacude la cabeza, riendo a todo pulmón y caminando con paso decidido hacia el gimnasio. Las llaves resuenan entre sus dedos con el movimiento como una pequeña campanilla. Kuroo no puede más que seguir su llamado. La confianza ciega de Yaku, a pesar del tiempo que han pasado separados, lo hace sentir adolescente. Le parece increíble cuán fácil resulta encontrar el ritmo entre ellos, como si Yaku nunca se hubiera ido del país.

—¿Y qué le diremos a Kenma? —Yaku revolea las llaves en el aire, las eleva y las atrapa en los dedos con tanta precisión como si conociera cada línea de sus formas. Camina de espaldas, para poder fijarse en Kuroo, con el rostro ladeado y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. La seguridad que siempre emanó de él en la cancha se derrama de su sonrisa y su voz y se asienta sobre sus hombros.

—Que nos perdimos —propone. Puede ver la manera en que los ojos de Yaku se contorsionan, consciente que aquello no será una mentira convincente. Lo que Kuroo no sabe cómo decirle es que no habrá mentira que Kenma vaya a creerse una vez lo vea llegar junto a Yaku. Algunas cosas, a pesar del pasar del tiempo, siguen siendo completamente evidentes—. ¿Trabajo?

—Eres un hombre ocupado ahora, ¿cierto?

—Lo dices como si tú no fueras un jugador profesional en otro país, Yakkun.

Yaku lo mira por sobre el hombro, abriendo el gimnasio a la primera, como si las llaves nunca hubieran abandonado sus manos en los últimos ocho años. Tiene los ojos entornados, pero no luce enojado. Kuroo se acomoda el cuello de la camisa. Se siente juzgado bajo su mirada. El silencio se espesa entre ellos. Yaku se quita el calzado y le da la espalda, adentrándose en el gimnasio.

Kuroo mantiene los ojos fijos en él. En cómo tensa los hombros y se inclina ligeramente ante aquel enorme espacio vacío.

— _Tadaima_ —la palabra es apenas una exhalación.

Kuroo llega a escuchar el eco de su voz cuando lo alcanza en el interior. Es incapaz de mirar el gimnasio. Ha estado aquí múltiple veces, conversando con Naoi, observando las prácticas de los chicos. Ninguna de sus visitas anteriores lo ha arrastrado tanto al pasado como la voz de Yaku resonando en el enorme silencio del gimnasio.

No puede evitar preguntarse si aún puede considerar ésta su casa.

Kuroo se mira los pies. Una de sus medias tiene un agujero demasiado grande que le permite ver la uña del dedo gordo. Es un detalle tan extraño en el que fijarse que logra sacarlo de aquella nostalgia que lo ahoga. Yaku ríe a medias cuando se fija en las medias de Kuroo. Kuroo quiere defenderse, pero sabe que no tiene excusas.

—¿ _Trabajo_? —la pregunta de Yaku es jocosa y Kuroo lamenta que se encuentre demasiado lejos para revolverle el pelo perfectamente alisado en represalia.

Se contenta con encogerse de hombros y observar a Yaku caminar por el gimnasio en penumbras, envuelto en aquel silencio lleno de ecos. Allí, con aquel traje hecho a medida y los ojos brillosos de recuerdos, luce casi fuera de lugar. Kuroo no tiene que rebuscar demasiado en su memoria para encontrar al Yaku que se quedaba hasta tarde a práctica o que se deleitaba llevándole la contraria.

Cuando llega junto a un carro lleno de pelotas, Yaku toma una entre las manos. Kuroo lo observa girarla entre los dedos con maestría. La eleva ligeramente y luego la recibe una y otra vez con las manos entrelazadas al frente. Hay algo cautivador de observarlo realizar aquel movimiento que Kuroo le vio perfeccionar tantas tardes en éste gimnasio. En el último golpe se la pasa a Kuroo con tanto refinamiento que le cae directamente en las manos. Está tan desprevenido que Kuroo simplemente la toma entre los dedos, como si fuera un niño que ve una pelota de voleibol por primera vez.

—¿Por qué te ofreciste a buscarme si sabías que saldrías tarde? —la pregunta de Yaku llega sólo unos segundos después. Es un disparo a quemarropa. Kuroo observa la pelota un segundo, saboreando la respuesta entre los dientes, y luego tira la pelota hacia Yaku sin fuerza.

Éste la recoge entre las manos y vuelve a girarla. Desliza los dedos con cuidado a través del cuero. Sus ojos están fijos en Kuroo.

—¡Porque soy un _fabuloso_ amigo, por supuesto! —dice con un aire grandilocuente que no encaja en la tensión que hay entre ellos. No puede evitar reír, sintiendo como todos los momentos compartidos le burbujean en el pecho. Se siente un chiquillo de dieciocho que no sabe cómo confesarse. Pero ya no es un niño y las palabras se le deslizan por la lengua bajo la mirada penetrante de Yaku—. Quería verte.

Son sólo dos palabras. Éstas caen como un peso muerto entre ambos. Yaku observa la pelota entre sus manos y da un paso hacia él. Kuroo inhala, contiene la respiración.

—Ibas a verme en lo de Kenma… —Yaku coloca la pelota entre ambos. Por un momento es incapaz de saber si Yaku está confundido o si se está metiendo con él.

—¡ _Mierda_ , Yakkun!

La risa de Yaku repiquetea por todo el ancho y largo del gimnasio, llena todos los rincones y le causa cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. De repente, Kuroo es consciente de cuán cerca se encuentran, de la manera que Yaku le presiona aquella vieja pelota contra el pecho y lo observa con los ojos llenos de una seguridad que en la cancha le habría helado la piel.

—Vamos a estar _muy_ tarde —le dice y es toda la advertencia que tiene antes de que Yaku se empine hacia él. Una mano en el nudo de su corbata. 

Kuroo lo encuentra a medio camino, saborea sus labios como el rocío de la mañana y cuando la pelota se cae de sus manos, lo toma de la cintura, elevándolo ligeramente del suelo. Han pasado muchos años y han dibujado muchos kilómetros entre ambos desde la última vez que se besaron, pero la sensación de Yaku colgado de su cuello no lo transporta al pasado. Es un soplo de aire fresco que le llena los pulmones, como cuando uno ha caminado mucho tiempo sólo para maravillarse con el paisaje cuando alcanza la cima de la montaña.

+

“ _Nos perdimos_ ” no es una excusa completamente sin bases. Para cuando llegan a donde Kenma, una hora después de lo planeado, Kuroo siente los golpes de Yaku contra el brazo y el repiquetear de su voz en la sien, preguntándole si no ha hecho este mismo recorrido en una multitud de oportunidades. Kuroo no tiene excusas, pues las únicas que encuentra son las que le llevaron a detener el coche en mitad del camino para volver a besarlo. Si hubiese dependido de él, nunca habrían llegado.

Ahora están aquí.

Tiene el aroma del caro perfume de Yaku pegado al cuerpo y el movimiento de sus labios inmortalizado en la memoria. Aunque intenta acomodarse la camisa antes de entrar, está seguro que el cabello revuelto de Yaku y la manera en que su corbata nunca volvió a caer perfecta sobre su cuello, son suficiente evidencia de en qué perdieron tanto tiempo.

Kuroo puede sentir la mirada de Kenma sobre él, mientras la risa de Yamamoto llena todos los rincones de la sala.

—¡Mírate, Yaku-san, pareces un hombre de negocios como Kuroo! —dice, provocándole a Yaku una carcajada.

Kuroo se reacomoda la camisa sobre las muñecas, desabrochando los botones y llevando la tela hasta los codos. Camina hacia la cocina como si ésta fuera su casa. Todos envuelven a Yaku como la celebridad que es y con el mismo tipo de nostalgia que embriaga a Kuroo en sus miradas. Shibayama le pregunta si se encuentra listo para la competencia y Yaku le revuelve los cabellos, como si aún no fuera más que un niño al que le está enseñando una jugada.

La seguridad que destila Yaku llena todos los rincones de la reunión, robándose la atención de todos y permitiendo a Kuroo observarlo desde su rincón en la cocina. Con un cucharón roba un poco de la paella que queda sobre la encimera y saborea el gusto del arroz y los mariscos en la lengua.

Cuando levanta la mirada, Yaku lo está mirando. Tiene las mejillas encendidas y le brillan los ojos con tanta felicidad que Kuroo se ve transportado al pasado. A ellos dos, sentados en las escaleras del gimnasio, con la risa de todos sus compañeros acompañándolos como ecos.

_—Yo sé que llegarás muy lejos —_ le había dicho Kuroo y Yaku había presionado los dedos en la rodilla de Kuroo hasta hacerle daño con las uñas.

Ahora está aquí.

Más cerca que nunca.

Cuando Yaku habla, su voz firme por sobre la del resto, continúa mirándolo.

—Es bueno estar en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no estoy lista para dejar a haikyuu ir, así que con suerte ya me verán por aquí retomando viejas costumbres :)))  
> HQ siempre ha sido muy importante y siento que aún hay mucho para seguir explorando;;; 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ;;; Como siempre, los kudos & comentarios me alegran mucho;;;   
> Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en tw @nythesequel si quieren llorarme más de kuroyaku.


End file.
